AZUR
by Teleos
Summary: The team that became legend. And their origin. Pairing unconfirmed, may do standard White Rose and Bumblebee, Idk. See how it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Teleos here! I'm having trouble thinking of a new chapter for The Relic of Remnant, but no worries. It won't die like DC did. I am determined to come up with something eventually. But I'll need some help. Anyways, this is my third story on Fanfiction. Also, there's a hidden reference to another Fanfiction I'm reading. RWBY-related as always. Kudos to whoever calls it (if anyone does.)**

 **Anyways, this is my first non-crossover story, unless you count this surprise thing I'm writing… It's not a Fanfic, but it is a story. I'll tell you guys when it's done. Which will be a while since my computer decided to shut down while I was writing that one, too. Actually, cancel that. I have no idea what the surprise is, since I just now revisited this story after about a year. I do remember this other planned fic called Operation Steel Phoenix. Have minor progress on it as well. T_T Anyways, I present to you guys: Team AZUR!**

Part One: A Scar to the Soul

 _Cold._ That's all he felt.

 _Death._ That's all he saw.

 _RAGE._ That's all that filled his mind, fuelling the icy fires of hatred that burned within his snow-white irises, hence his name.

An eight-year old Aquin Snoweye slumped to the ground, rage merging with a sorrow of equal intensity. He had gone off into the woods to play, returning hours later when he got too cold. He wished he hadn't.

The whole village of Ashwood was littered with dead bodies, human and faunus alike. Pools of dark, crimson liquid seeped from the deceased, and splatters of blood decorated the area. He stood there, anger burning so hot that the snowflakes melted before they could touch him.

Just when the young boy was about to succumb to the madness that grasped at his mind, tearing at the dim spark of hope that resided within him, he heard a whimper. A small cry. The spark exploded into an inferno, and the boy rushed to find the source. While fear would immobilize most people his age, Aquin was an unusual child.

On the outside, he was just an average kid. But on the inside, something set him apart from everyone else. His Aura was already unlocked at birth, and he discovered his Semblance at the age of five. The unlocking of one's Aura does certain things to a person. As a sixth sense, it helps detect danger, and sharpens their awareness and reflexes. It also makes people braver. Brave, but not foolish.

Aquin heard the cry again. It came from a ruined house directly to his left. He sprinted to it, peeking through a small gap in the wreckage. There, huddling in a corner, was a small girl wrapped in a bright red cloak. He began tearing at the rubble, ripping wooden boards away and pushing stones aside.

"M…Mom?" Came a weak voice.

Finally clearing away enough debris, Aquin paused before speaking. It would be hard on this girl. He knew it would. His own parents were dead, too. But he had to tell her. Keeping her in the dark would be unfair. "I'm sorry… Your mother is dead," He stated, "You're the only one alive."

The girl froze for a moment, before she started shaking. "No… N-no…" She sobbed.

Doing his best to console her, he wrapped an arm around her, and asked softly, "What's your name? I'm Aquin." He hoped to distract the girl from her sorrow by conversing with her.

"R-Ruby… Ruby Rose." She replied after a long pause.

"Well, Ruby… We need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Slowly, the girl rose up, sniffling. "Alright…"

"Let's go."

_._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._ ._

Years later, Aquin was 17 years old, and applying to Beacon Academy. He had left Ruby to the Xiao Long family after a nine-year old Yang had comforted and made friends with her. He was under-age as well, but he'd insisted that the girl needed time to recover, and needed to stay away from all reminders of what had happened at Ashwood. Including himself.

He had gone to Starlight Academy, where he trained to become a Huntsman, seeking vengeance upon the creatures that had slaughtered his family, his friends, and everyone he had known. It was there that he created his weapons, which he appropriately named "Death's Hands."

(Quick AN note, I have a pencil sketch of all of Team AZUR's weapons that's WIP. I'll post it on DA when it's done. Aquin's weapons are similar to Emeralds in a few ways. They're still pistols, and they form chain scythes, but the blade has full rotation movement in all directions, and has a laser pointer in the back. They can be put together to form a pump-action shotgun that is capable of mixing dust shots. Shaped more like revolvers than whatever Emerald has, and are dark grey with streaks of silver. Ice blue outlines, and has a sort of guard for the hands.)

He passed at the top of his class, one of the best students the academy had seen in years, single-handedly slaying a Deathstalker Queen, cutting it open length-wise along the bottom before smashing its head between its own pincers. He kept the stinger as a trophy, although he had a difficult time lugging it all the way back to the academy.

A day later, a small envelope was sitting in the alley he lived in. (He was poor, and people are more willing to take in a 5-year old girl than a dirty, poor, orphan boy, and he had no intention of living at an orphanage.) Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked over to the envelope, picked it up, and opened it, removing the contents as well.

There was a single note that read:

To: From:

Master Aquin Snoweye Professor Ozpin, Beacon Academy

Blah blah blahbitty blah blah blah request to join blah blah Beacon Academy blah blah blah

ACCEPTED

Blah blah blah look forward to seeing you blah blah term starts at X/XX/XX at X O'clock. Blah blah blah blahbitty blah. (More pointless information.)

Happily,

Professor Ozpin

He blinked.

He blinked again.

He grinned.


	2. Project Z- File 1

**Sooooo… guess what?! Today (at least the day I started writing this chapter) is mah birthday! Hurray! New Year's Eve birthday! Impossible to get a birthday party! Yay me! So I get to stay at home and write! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Enjoy.**

 _12/31/2115 – 10:46 PM CVT_

 _User: "Jason Strant" (Level 3 Clearance)_

 _Subject:_ _Project Z_

 _Age: 17_

 _CODEWORD:_ _ZETO_

Subject Z and sibling Subject U were successfully acquired and are currently housed in East Wing, Floor 3, E-Chamber A, and West Wing, Floor 3, E-Chamber B, respectively.

They have been sedated, and have been given Aura-restricting collars to prevent escape. The collars also contain remotely-activated sedation systems, tracking beacons, and the level of restriction on the subjects' Auras can be adjusted.

Subjects have been provided with diaries that they are expected to update regularly. Hopefully, this will help us monitor and understand their thoughts and behaviors.

All personnel with any knowledge of Projects Z or U have taken a through psychological exam to ensure that our… secret… stays secret.

Ah, s **REDACTED** t. Testing begins in 14 minutes.

Jason Strant, signing off.

01/01/2116

Motherf **REDACTED** s got us. Sedated us, and put these collars on us. I don't remember much, but I heard one guy say that Umbra's on the other side of the building… and this is a big building.

No idea where we are, probably underground. I need to get Umbra, and escape. At least they didn't nab our weapons. They're still out on the street. Heh. Idiots didn't think to search our home.

They ran some tests on me, mainly mental and physical exams. No mention of Umbra yet.

Zeto, out.

01/02/2116

Heh. Idiots fell for the trap. I know you guys are checking our journals.

Killed most of the search team, gave the team leader a pretty nasty scar. Took an eye out, too.

Gave me an I.Q. test, but I know what they're looking for.

Zeto, out.

 _01/07/2116 – 8:00 AM CVT_

 _User: "User: Stella Via"_

 _Subject:_ _Project Z_

 _Age: 17_

 _CODEWORD:_ _ZETO_

 _Subject Z, full name Zeto Xen, has shown surprising intuitiveness. He has managed to accurately identify most of our less obvious motives within days. He knows we are going through his journal, tracking him, and knows every purpose of his collar._

 _He managed to lure a team into a trap, resulting in 6 deaths and 3 injuries. Only 1 search personnel was able to escape unharmed. He has remained calm and collected although slightly restless at times, and neither subject has divulged any sensitive information._

 _This is going to be difficult._

 _The real testing starts in 2 weeks. The_ vaxt baci _will soon reveal their secrets._

 _Stella Via, signing off._


End file.
